reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
United States Task Forces
To be added... Deployment History To be added... Future To be added... Future Modernization To be added... Combat Units All-thou their combat regiments are one of the biggest within the United States' main regiments, the United States Task Forces have one of the biggest regiments of combat units including infantry, ground vehicles and aircraft which allows the USTF to become one of the biggest factions serving their allies across the world if there are some countries that require assistance. Infantry Forces Category:Factions Drones Ground Vehicles Superunit Aircraft UAV Drones USTF Combat Sectors To be added... Ace Airforce Sector Laser Energy Sector Special Experimental Weapons Sector USMC Shield Sector Special Forces Sector Structures Defenses Structures Misc Structures Military Sectors The United States Task Forces was more like a normal armed forces of the United States, only more independent in their actions far away from the homeland. With the First Eurasian Conflict with GLA and their Splinter Cells, the USTF decided that it should also divide its forces into Military Sectors, each specialized on different warfare, its own training methods, weapon developments and unit composition. Among them, five stands above them all as the most skilled, technologically advanced and most successful against the GLRF. In the game, you will have one option to choose one of five current Military Sectors to assist you in your fight with the enemy. Most likely this will be accessible in the Command Center. Once you choose one Military Sector, the others will lock and you will dont have a chance to use their units. However, along with the exclusive units of each General, you will also gain access to their exclusive Support Powers which can greatly affect the battlefield and turn the tide of any fights in your favour. * Ace Air Force Sector - General Malcolm Granger, Air Force General: * Laser Energy Sector - General Charles Townes, Laser General: * Special Experimental Weapons Sector - General Alexis Alexander, Superweapons General: * USMC Shield Sector - General Robert Ironside, Armor and Defense General: * Special Forces Sector - General John Burton, Special Forces General: Upgrades Various upgrades the USA utilises, such as armour upgrades and weapon upgrades, this list below can be used by the USA's forces to enhance their capabilities when in combat. Generals Promotions Rank 1 Promotions * Paladin Heavy Tank - Grants access to the Paladin Tank, can stop incoming rockets * Nighthawk Stealth Fighter - Equipped with laser guided bombs, can damage enemy defenses * Spy Drone - Calls in a drone to spy on enemy personnel, can reveal locations and enemy units Rank 3 Promotions * Pathfinder - Can reveal hidden enemy personnel or vehicles, can attack whilst hidden * Quasar Vertigo - The USA's special stealth tank, equipped with a pulse cannon and rockets * Leaflet Drop - Stops enemy infantry for a short amount of time, allowing them to think of decisions * Airborne Paratroopers 1 - Base Level, calls in a C-130 to drop in 10 Riot Rangers Into battle * Airborne Paratroopers 2 - Upgrades from level 1, calls in two C-130s to drop 10 Paratroopers and 5 Missile Rangers into battle * Airborne Paratroopers 3 - Upgrades from level 2, calls in a C-17 to drop 10 Air Commandos and a C-130 to drop 10 Laser Rangers into battle * A-10 Strike 1 - Base Level, Calls in a single A-10 Thunderbolts into the battlefield to strafe an area with bullets and rockets * A-10 Strike 2 - Upgrades from level 1, Calls in two A-10 Thunderbolts into the battlefield to strafe an area with bullets and rockets * A-10 Strike 3 - Upgrades from level 2, Calls in three A-10 Thunderbolts into the battlefield to strafe an area with bullets and rockets * Emergency Repair Level 1 - Repairs Vehicles with 15% health * Emergency Repair Level 2 - Repairs Vehicles with 30% health * Emergency Repair Level 3 - Repairs Vehicles with 50% health * Battleship Barrage 1 - Base Level, orders a barrage from a battleship within the area outside of the map, 12 shells will rain onto a target area * Battleship Barrage 2 - Upgrades from level 1, orders a barrage from two battleships within the area outside of the map, 24 shells will rain onto a target area * Battleship Barrage 3 - Upgrades from level 2, orders a barrage from three battleships within the area outside of the map, 36 shells will rain onto a target area Rank 5 Promotions * Fuel Air Bomb - Calls in a B-52 Stratofortress to drop a fuel air bomb, can cause massive damage. :* MOAB - Upgrades from the Fuel Air Bomb, when called a B-2 Spirit to drop an upgraded version of the Fuel Air Bomb, the Mother of All Bombs. * Spectre Strike - When called in, an AC-130 Sprectre will circle a specific area and unleash bullets and howitzer shells onto enemy units within the area. :* Death from Above - Upgrades the power's airborne gunship from the classic AC-130 Sprectre to the all new AC-150 Death Bringer Superheavy Gunship. * Emergency Superweapon Access - Grants commanders emergency access to the USA's ultimate weapon if battles begins to escalate, the Particle Cannon. Generals Specific Powers Ace Air Force Protocols * Reaper Hover MLRS - Grants access to the Reaper Hover MLRS, can hover over water and is also one of many fast tanks in the USTF * Death from Above 1 - Using the AC-150 Death Bringer Superheavy Gunship as standard, when called an AC-150 will circle a specific area and unleash bullets and howitzer shells onto enemy units within the area, lasts 10 Seconds. * Death from Above 2 - Using the AC-150 Death Bringer Superheavy Gunship as standard, when called an AC-150 will circle a specific area and unleash bullets and howitzer shells onto enemy units within the area, lasts 20 Seconds. * Death from Above 3 - Using the AC-150 Death Bringer Superheavy Gunship as standard, when called an AC-150 will circle a specific area and unleash bullets and howitzer shells onto enemy units within the area, lasts 30 Seconds. Laser Energy Protocols * Lightbringer Laser Cannon - Allows access to the tier 3 defensive weapon for the Laser Sector of the USTF, the powerful Lightbringer Laser Cannon but takes long to charge after it fires. Special Experimental Weapons Protocols * Sonic-Spear Sonic Tank - Grants access to the Sonic-Spear Sonic Tank, can fire a beam at enemy forces to damage armour and structures. * Maximum Superweapon Clearence - Grants commanders emergency access to the Special Experimental Weapon Sector's ultimate weapons if battles begins to escalate, the Particle Cannon and ICBM Missile Silos. USMC Shield Protocols * Maverick Paladin Tank - Grants access to the heavy armoured and also multi-role capable Maverick Paladin Tank, can use a flashbang launcher a smoothbore cannon. * King of Tomahawks - Grants commanders emergency access to the USMC Shield Sector's ultimate weapon if battles begins to escalate, the Tomahawk Storm. Special Forces Protocols * Drone Strike 1 - Base Level, Calls in a single MQ-1B Predator Drone into the battlefield to strafe an area with bullets and rockets * Drone Strike 2 - Upgrades from level 1, Calls in two MQ-1B Predator Drones into the battlefield to strafe an area with bullets and rockets * Drone Strike 3 - Upgrades from level 2, Calls in three MQ-1B Predator Drones into the battlefield to strafe an area with bullets and rockets Category:Factions